Chad and Sonny's Wild Night!
by alexatheknight
Summary: Chad and Sonny are just supposed to have their anniversary dinner, but end up getting lost, meeting a bear, going to a wedding, and meeting some CRAZY people! Oneshot. For my amazing Arie Jay on her birthday.


**Do you guys know what day it is?**

** It's our very own Arie Jay's birthday!**

** *cue balloons, confetti, cheers, screams, chants***

** HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARIE JAY!**

** You all probably know who she is, little popular kid she is. (;**

** But in case you don't, you should. She is sweet, caring, funny, and is a GREAT writer! :D She's an amazing friend and is always there for me. :") She is turning 15 today! 10-10-10!**

** She also happens to be getting MARRIED today! Yes, to Kyle Nolan Knight. :D Heidi Erickson's bro, to you who aren't aware. (;**

** And that is how I got the inspiration for this oneshot. Enjoy!**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Where in Hollywood are we?" Sonny complained, glaring at her boyfriend.

Chad Dylan Cooper, boyfriend, rolled his eyes. "Just trust me, Sonny."

"We're in the woods! The only thing woodsy in Hollywood are sets for woods scenes!" she huffed. "I thought we were going to Olive Garden."

"We are!" he exclaimed. "Just calm down."

Sonny pouted, but otherwise didn't say anything. "If only you were Chaz, you could probably be able to make a compass out of those rocks and get us somewhere!"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Please. I am way better than Chaz Milton Looper. Especially at driving."

She snorted. "Oh, really."

"Really," he replied.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"We're lost."

"Sonny!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sonny groaned. "Chad, once again, where are we?" she said, looking at all the trees, no sign of civilization even close to near.

Chad scoffed. "I'm on it!"

"Chad, please! Do you see anything even close to a restaurant here? No!" she retorted.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" Chad exclaimed.

"Be a better driver!"

"I am!"

Sonny rolled her eyes, then spotted a figure at the end of road. "Hey, pull over. There's a person there."

Chad stared at her as if she had gone insane. "What the heck for?"

"Maybe they can help us get out of here," she said. "Just do it."

He reluctantly pulled over next to the person, and opened his window. "Excuse me?"

The person turned. Now closer they realized it wasn't a person but a-

"BEAR!" Chad shrieked. He cowered next to Sonny, shuddering.

"Take the bear away, Sonny! Beat him!"

Sonny smirked. "Chad! He's in a costume!"

The "bear" turned to Chad curiously. "Calm down, buddy. I'm your friend."

Chad shot him a disgusted look, but moved off of Sonny anyways.

"Hello!" Sonny greeted him. "I'm Sonny Monroe! And this is my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper."

The bear perked up. "Y'all are celebrities, aren't ya? Big fan!"

"Aww, thank you!" Sonny blushed. Chad just shrugged like he heard this everyday.

"I'm Jay," the bear said, extending his hand. "But right now, you can call me Running Bear."

Chad snorted. "Okay, well, Jay Bear or whatever your name is, Sonny and I are kinda lost. Can you help us get out of these woods area?"

Jay pursed. "Sure, but..."

"Oh great, here's the but," Chad groaned. Sonny whacked him.

"But," Jay continued. "I'm actually on my way to a wedding. And I was wondering if you could actually take me there."

"Absolutely not!" Chad scoffed.

"Absolutely!" Sonny interjected, elbowing him. "We would love to take you there! I love weddings!"

Jay smiled. "Great. Do you think you could stay there for a while? The two brides are big fans."

Chad raised his eyebrows. "TWO brides?" He leaned in closer to Sonny. "Seems like a weird wedding..."

Sonny whacked him. "Of course we can! Who are these brides?"

"The first one is Carmen, but everyoe calls her Arie. She's getting married to Kyle Nolan Knight."

"Aww that's a pretty name!" Sonny gushed.

"Kyle Nolan Knight?" Chad cried. "What? People are following my three name trend? No!"

"The second one is Adalyn, who is being wed to Michi," Jay continued."

"I would love to meet them!" Sonny grinned. "And so would Chad!"

"I don't wanna meet-"

Sonny elbowed him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"We're here!" Jay exclaimed.

Chad looked at him. "We're still in the woods."

"I know."

He gasped. "They're having a wedding in the WOODS? Ah god, please do not tell me these people are Amish."

"Chad!" Sonny glared at him.

"No, we're not Amish," Jay said. "Arie has just always wanted a fall in the woods. It's her and her groom's birthday."

Sonny grinned. "Really?"

"Hey, that's funny," Chad said. "Her brthday is October 10, and so is his. And they're both getting married on that day, 10-10-10."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious!"

Jay got out of the car. "Come on, guys. The wedding awaits."

Sonny and Chad climbed out of the car, and followed Jay into the woods.

After passing the murky, ominous, wildlife, they saw a bright light gleaming far ahead.

"There," Jay pointed. "This way."

"The woods are so creepy..." Sonny shivered. Chad put his arm around her fragile body.

"Don't worry, m'lady." Chad winked. "CDC is here."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the Center of Disease Control is really going to help me." Jay chuckled.

"I am NOT the Center of Disease Control!" Chad retorted.

"That's what it stands for," Jay said, patting Chad's back. "Tough break, man."

"Look!" Sonny suddenly cried. The bright light had grown and now they could make out a setting.

"It's the wedding!" Sonny exclaimed. She grinned from ear to ear.

"There it is," Jay smiled. "The wedding of Carmen and Kyle and the wedding of Adalyn and Michi."

"This is so exciting!" Sonny practically screamed. "I'm so excited I'm even excited about how excited I am!"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Eh, it's a'ight."

Sonny whacked him.

"What?" Chad asked. "I went to the Brangelina wedding, man. I'm not impressed anymore."

"Running Bear!" a voice called. There stood a girl in a long beautiful wedding gown. She had long brown hair, with a small blonde streak. Her warm, brown eyes were filled with happiness, until she noticed Sonny and Chad. Her eyes widened.

"Oh. My. God." She stood frozen in shock. She pointed to Sonny and Chad, still frozen. Then she pointed to Jay.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sonny M-m-m-m-Monroe?" she stuttered, "Cha-cha-cha-Chad Dylam COOPER?"

"Surprise," Jay smiled.

She screamed, and started jumping in joy.

"Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe are at MY wedding!"

"Sonny, Chad," Jay introduced. "Meet Carmen."

"Hi! I'm Carmen!" Carmen shouted, as if not realized what Jay said. "But you can call me Arie! It's my nickname. But you don't have to call me that if you don't want to! You could also call me Carma! Or even my full name, Carmen Elizabeth Lane Running Bear Mitchell Welling! Also Carsters, CarLane-"

"Carmen!" Jay suddenly interjected. "They get it."

"It's very nice to meet you," Sonny greeted, shaking the eager girl's hand. "I'm SO glad I get to be at your wedding!"

"I'm thrilled that you're here!" Carmen cried, still grinning.

Sonny elbowed her boyfriend. Chad winced and gave her a What? expression. She pointed to Carmen.

"Oh yeah. Hey. I'm Chad," he said, nodding.

Sonny kneed him.

"Yeah, and I'm super excited to be at your wedding Camille!" he gushed in fake enthusiasm, shaking her hand reluctantly.

Carmen was mesmerized, and couldn't stop gaping at the tween actor. "It's Carmen... But if you wanna call me Camille, you can call me that! In fact, it sounds like my nickname, Arie! So I'll still know what you mean! I love new nicknames."

Chad crinkled his nose, stretching his hand out of her grasp. "Yeah, uh, okay, Arby."

Carmen screamed. "I just met CHAD DYLAN COOPER and already got TWO nicknames! WHOOO!"

Jay laughed and patted her back. "Calm down, dude! It's your wedding!"

"I'm getting married?" she gasped,

Chad snorted. "What a blonde..."

Sonny gasped and hit him. "Thats not nice, you BLONDE! And she has brown hair!"

"Don't you see the blonde streak?"

Carmen smacked her head. "Right. Of course. I'm getting married. Right."

"Arie?" someone said, striding out. There stood a tall, good-looking man. He had dark blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

"Kyle!" Carmen shouted, running over to hug him.

"He kinda looks like you," Jay said to Chad.

Chad scoffed. "No one can beat Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Well, I think Kyle Nolan Knight can," Sonny smirked.

"Sonny!" Chad gasped.

Kyle looked confused at Sonny and Chaf but shrug it off. "Arie, we have to go. It's almost time for the ceremony. Jay, you too."

"Bye guys!" Carmen said, walking away with her fiancée.

"Later, guys," Jay said, running off behind them.

Chad looked around. "Alright. Let's go."

Sonny looked to him, confused. "Go?"

"We met them. Now let's go!" Chad said, pulling her away. She let go.

"No!" she cried. "We can't! I really wanna see this wedding! Besides, Jay is supposed to take us out of this area.

Chad groaned.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Dearly beloved," Jay read from his podium. "We are gathered here today for the joining of these two- er, four woderful people."

"That sounds SO wrong." Chad snickered.

Sonny elbowed him.

"Ow!"

"Kyle Nolan Knight," Jay continued. "Will you take Carmen Elizabeth Lane Running Bear Mitchell Welling as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Kyle smiled. "I do."

"And do you, Carmen Elizabeth Lane-"

"Please! Just get on with it!" Chad pleaded, ignoring Sonny's mortified expression.

Jay sighed. "Arie, do you take Kyle as your husband?"

"I DO!" she shouted in excitement, while tearing up at the same time.

"And do you, Michi and Adalyn, take each other as your...spouses?" Jay said, obviously too tired to say their full names.

"I do!" Adalyn gushed, her brown eyes so wide they seemed close to falling out, and her brunette hair up in a bun.

"I do," Michi smiled, his blue eyes gleaming and his blonde hair a bit unruly.

"He kinda looks like you," Sonny whispered to Chad.

"Why must you assume every blue eyed blonde looks like me?" Chad hissed. "Besides, she looks like you!"

"Does not!"

Jay groaned. "Can I continue?"

They hushed.

"Anyway, you may now kiss the bride," Jay finished. "Ss," he added as an afterthought.

"Oh please no!" Chad groaned. "Save it for your honeymoon!"

"Chad!" Sonny gasped.

The couples laughed, and didn't kiss. Relieving Chad, and disappointing Sonny.

"Now, would anyone like to say a few words about these two couples?"

"We would!" Sonny volunteered eagerly.

Chad's eyes widened. "WE?"

"Let's give it for Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper!" Jay cheered, while the crowd burst into applause.

Sonny dragged Chad to the podium. She grabbed the mike. "Hello everyone! I'm Sonny Monroe! You might of heard of me from So Random!"

The crowd cheered and applauded.

Chad grinned, cockily. "And I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I know you've all heard of me from Mackenzie Falls."

The crowd's applause loudened and included even more screams.

"Ha," Chad whispered to Sonny, while she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, WE just wanted to congratule the newly weds. I just met them but they're all so sweet and welcoming. It was truly an honor to be here," Sonny smiled, while elbowing Chad.

He winced. "Right, umm, yeah. So we, uh, are super excited to be here. Camille and Logan should be very happy together-"

"Carmen and Kyle!"

"Right, and also congrats to Angela and Carter-"

"Adalyn and Michi!"

"Yeah yeah, and we are happy for you guys and seriously have to go. Peace out suckaaz!" He flashed a peace sign, grabbed Sonny, and raced out.

"Chad!" Sonny tried to let go of his grasp. "I don't wanna go!"

"Guys! Wait!" Jay called out. "You're gonna miss the cake!"

"Ooh, cake!" Sonny grinned and dug her fingernails into Chad's arms.

He yelled and let go of her, as she ran back to Jay.

"Ugh," Chad muttered, while walking behind her. "Every time..."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Bye guys! It was great meeting you all!" Sonny said.

"Thanks so much for coming!" Adalyn smiled, and hugged Sonny.

"And Carmen, congratulations. And happy birthday!" Sonny grinned and hugged her.

"I can't believe you guys came! I'm still screaming!"

"We know." Chad smirked.

Sonny glared at him. "And Chad was so happy that he could come."

"Yeah, totally."

Suddenly, Carmen hugged Chad violently. He was so startled he fell, with her on top of him.

"I LOVE YOU!" she screeched. Then she rose up, and ran off.

"I JUST HUGGED CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" she screeched. "Wait till I tell all my friends!"

Jay laughed. "Come on guys, let's take you home."

"Finally!"

"Ow!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I can't believe we just went to a wedding!" Sonny grinned. They were finally at Olive Garden. Even though they had come late, the waitress was a huge fan of Chad, and let them in the minute he turned the charm on.

"Me neither," Chad mumbled.

"Oh shush!" Sonny scolded. "They were all so nice! Carmen was so sweet."

"She was insane!"

Sonny gasped. "Was not!"

"Sonny. She jumped on me!" Chad complained.

Sonny laughed. "This was a great weekaversary."

Chad rolled his eyes.

"Are we seriously gonna do this every week? Who knows how many we'll have!"

Chad chuckled. "Hopefully, many."

Sonny blushed. "Awww..."

Chad grinned. "Who knows, maybe we'll have a crazy wedding someday and have a stranded couple mysteriously come."

"That would be amazing! I can't wait till our wedding." Sonny sighed in happiness.

"So you wanna marry me?" Chad smirked.

Sonny turned red. "Well...not as much as YOU want to marry ME!"

"Very true." He leaned over and kissed her softly, while smoothly placing a diamond ring into her purse.

**Did you guys like? (:**

** Carma, did YOU like? :D please tell me!**

** And you all tell me too! (:**

** Happy Birthday my dear Arie Bear. :"D Love youuuuuuu!**

** Don't forget to review and wish Arie Jay a CHADTASTIC birthday! (:**

** Peace out Suckaaaz! (;**

** Holla!**

** ~Alexa Dylan Cooper (;**


End file.
